


Nautiscarader's Infinity Train Prompts

by nautiscarader



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Pregnancy, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: All aboard another prompt hub fic.
Relationships: Jesse Cosay/Lake | Mirror Tulip
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Short fluff prompts (G/T)

Jesse/Lake  


  
\- You know, I think you might be pregnant.  
\- Really?   
  
Lake turned around and met her boyfriend's loving gaze, to which she responded by crossing her arms.

\- What makes you think so?  
\- Well, you eat more... And by "more" I mean, at all... - he raised his eyebrows.  
  
Jesse walked around her, taking closer look at her metallic body. He grabbed Lake by her waist and lifted her up so she can sit on the kitchen counter.  
  
\- And I think you weight a bit more.  
\- Do you want me to punch you? - she smirked. - You know I can change my weight, right?  
\- I'm just stating the facts...   
\- I know, you do it, kiddo.  
  
She lifted her shirt, made from cut, plus-sized dress, revealing her shiny, round belly, in which both Lake and Jesse could see their reflection. Jesse leaned and gently flicked it, knowing well it won't cause her any pain.

And a few seconds later, they heard a gentle "thud" from inside when their child replied. 

\- You were supposed to kick your dad, not me. - Lake rubbed her belly, as if she wanted to polish her own skin.  
\- And how would they do that?   
\- I don't know - Lake shrugged - Like, project themselves back to your-

She stopped when Jesse automatically crossed his legs in imaginary pain. Lake smiled at her boyfriend and cupped his face, just so he can take her into his arms again. Neither he, nor her knew how Lake was able to conceive, and what their child would be like. But they knew they will give them as much love and protection as it was possible... and that they will argue a lot about their name.   
  
  
  
  
  
\- If you shove cake in my face this will be the worst wedding night of your life.

Lake crossed her arms, seeing Jesse’s sly smirk as he held his plate.

\- Yes, but since neither of us have been married, this will also be the BEST wedding night of my life.   
\- Fair enough. 

And she let him smear the whipped cream against her cheek, just so he can lick it off with kisses.

\- That was extremely yucky. - she giggled, cupping his face - And extremely cute.

The two kissed, and as they fall to their bed, forgot about their cake whatsover. 

>   
>    
>  animation-recaps-by-sean said:  
>  jesse/lake 75
> 
> 075: "Can you help me up, your child is pretty heavy."

\- Can you help me up? Your child is pretty heavy.  
  
Lake hasn't even finished speaking, when Jesse was already next to her, ready to help his pregnant girlfriend move. Lake still wasn't used to the extra weight she's been carrying for the past five months, nor the fact that she was carrying it to begin with - a year ago she was sure she wouldn't be able to get pregnant, and the discovery was as much of a shock to Jesse as to her. But her steadily growing belly was a sure sign of it, and the two young would-be-parents were as much excited as anxious about how the pregnancy would develop.

\- Hey, it's also your baby, so some of that weight is from you.   
\- By that logic, I shouldn't be feeling anything. - she smiled - I remember you told me I was weightless when I was lying on top of you.  
  
Lake's response caught Jesse off-guard. He fully expected an icy-cold stare after his joke, and instead he found himself with a frog in his throat, stunned by Lake's subtle, yet effective charm only he was privileged to experience.

\- Honestly, it feels like there's two of them in here...   
  
Lake lifted her shirt and knocked on the metallic body, hoping to get a response in Morse-code or something. 

\- And no, I already agreed to "Alan", we're not naming the second one "Dracula" - without looking at him, she cut her boyfriend off, before he could propose that very idea.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you enjoyed my work, here's [Ko-fi link](https://ko-fi.com/nautiscarader) if you'd be so kind ❤️ .


	2. Morning sexcersice (Jesslake, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts for thatguywiththefaceog: I like you this close to me… you’re warm. + I firmly believe there’s no better way to start the day than with some nice morning sex.

Lake thought she would get used to sleeping with her boyfriend by now. But still every time she woke up and felt him against her body, she felt the same exhilarating emotion that occurred to her one Summer day when she realised he means a bit more to her. And nothing made her fall in love with him again when he closed his athletic arms around her waist and cuddled in her shoulder, peppering her exposed skin with kisses and whispering very well chosen words into her ear.

\- I like you this close to me… you’re warm.

Jesse was the only one able to do so. Even she couldn’t feel anything when she pressed her fingers against her... skin, for lack of better word. And she most certainly couldn’t make her body bend. 

And yet, here he was, the big teddy bear, cuddling against her, as if she was... well, like him. 

His blissful, dreamy expression was broken at once when Lake sharply turned around and climbed into his laps, making him wake up instantly. 

\- I firmly believe there’s no better way to start the day than with some nice morning sex.

She looked into Jesse’s widened, petrified eyes, as he still wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not, but as her cocky, but warm smile overwhelmed him, he returned it, before their lips met in a long kiss.

Long by Lake’s standards, as 30 seconds later, she reached her hand into his boxers and slid them down with some difficulties due to his morning wood. 

And next thing Jesse moaned into her mouth when her wet sex enveloped him, giving him a chance to experience a bit of her morning glory. 

Though she would love to experience her boyfriend’s athletic skills, Lake was the one in charge here. She pressed her hands against his chest and made a first move of her hips, slowly rolling them up and down. her voice quivered when she felt him inside her, stretching caressing and changing her biology. 

She tried to hide her excitement, but it was no use, the sheer feeling of him filling her was enough to make her blush and moan, and when his hands slipped to her waist to dictate the tempo, she knew neither of them would last very long. 

Their breaths became synchronised and quickened, as she rode him, arching her body to show him her petite breasts that didn’t grow that much in the years since she met him. 

\- Shi- crap, Lake, I’m- I’m- - Jesse moaned suddenly, unable to control his own moves  
\- Do it! - she insisted, leaning onto him so her lips could meet his.

They did so just as their cries filled their small apartment they rented, when his hips bucked, sending streams of his seed into her needy sex that pulled more and more of it with each pulse.

And after the two stopped writhing against each other, Lake gave her boyfriend a kiss and replied with the best compliment he could have received.

\- I like your warm inside me... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/632528218389413888/lakejesse-i-like-you-this-close-to-me-youre))
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed my work, here's [Ko-fi link](https://ko-fi.com/nautiscarader) if you'd be so kind ❤️ .


	3. Snickering image (G/T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was reading through your infinity train prompts and I had an idea. Since lake is a walking mirror, what if her and Jesse's children were just mirror clones of Jesse?

  
\- He looks like just you...

Lake cooed through tears as she held their newborn baby. A feat that once she would think was never be possible. And now, with Jessie by her side, suddenly everything was.

She was still frightened beyond belief, holding the small boy in her hands, afraid that her strength might harm him, but the way he looked at her, and reached for her gave her all the courage she needed. And even if not, her boyfriend’s kiss made it all better.

\- Well, you might say that he is a mirror image of me, eh?

Jesse saw his reflection in Lake’s metallic skin, just before he was met with her stern gaze.

\- Listen, just because I’ve just given birth to a baby doesn’t mean I can’t punch you... 

Her frown turned into a smile, just to not worry him. And then she looked at their son giggling, and realised that soon she will have two of them in their house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x]())
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed my work, here's [Ko-fi link](https://ko-fi.com/nautiscarader) if you'd be so kind ❤️ .


	4. Valentine prompt - ordering dinner in (Jesslake, T/M)

  
\- Shame they didn't have chocolate pizza. - Jesse spoke, taking another bite of his slice - That would be romantic.  
\- And probably disgusting. - Lake added - Didn't you tell me about some great pineapple war on-line?  
\- Yeah, but it's not pineapple, it's chocolate. It's romantic.  
\- Why?  
  
Jesse turned to his girlfriend, who shot him with a quizzical look.

\- Well, cos... cos it is! - he shrugged - It's always been. And they are sweet and tasty, and...  
\- And so is pineapple. - she replied - I mean, I think, I'm not used to those "tastebuds". Nor "eating"...   
  
She stuck her tongue out and wiggled it.

\- But my point stands. What if people gave each other pineapples on valentines day, instead of chocolates? Then you'd think this is a symbol of love.  
\- Yeah, but pineapple is all prickly and stuff!  
\- And so are roses! - Lake countered - You give girls flowers than can hurt them, and say it's romantic. I mean, again, I'm not the best to talk about that...  
  
She looked at her metallic, indestructible skin, seeing her reflection in it.

\- But I'm just saying, valentine day traditions are silly.  
\- Well, okay then. - Jesse rolled to his side - From now on, we will be giving each other pineapples. Deal?  
\- Deal.  
  
Lake leaned in and kissed her boyfriend.

\- I mean... that stuff they say on-line is true, the juice makes the taste better.   
  
And as she leaned away, Jesse could see in her skin his cheeks burning red, as she understood the meaning of that comment.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/643133043691995136/jesslake-ordering-dinner-in))
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed my work, here's [Ko-fi link](https://ko-fi.com/nautiscarader) if you'd be so kind ❤️ .


	5. Valentine prompt - Stargazing (jesslake,G/T)

  
\- So, what's this one called?  
\- Arcturus.  
\- And this one?  
\- Vega.  
\- And that one?  
\- That's probably an aeroplane, cos it's moving.  
  
Jesse turned his head to Lake and gave her a polite smile.

\- I knew that. Hey, how come you know these names? I never knew you are into astronomy.  
\- I'm not. But my lil' brother is, so it's inevitable that you pick up whatever he's obsessing over. - Jesse shrugged. - I have no idea what this one called.  
  
He pointed to the sky.

\- I think that's the moon.  
\- Oh yeah. 

The two looked at each other and broke into laughter, before Lake grabbed his arm and rolled him over her. 

\- But you know what's the best thing?  
\- What? - Lake asked, catching breath  
\- I don't have to look at the sky to see the stars. Cos I can see them in your eyes. A-And your skin.

Lake stopped laughing at once, as she was taken aback by his sudden compliment. She closed her arms around him before her lips met with his. 

\- I think that plane was flying south... - she whispered, before she let Jesse explore the night sky with her.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/643215764924547072/lakejesse))
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed my work, here's [Ko-fi link](https://ko-fi.com/nautiscarader) if you'd be so kind ❤️ .


End file.
